AFTER WAR
by iluminnascent
Summary: [Post War] "Wajahmu memang tersenyum bahagia. Tapi aku tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu, jiwamu menangis, Harry..." SLASH. OS.


Kau tersenyum saat semua orang mengelilingimu sambil mengucapkan selamat padamu...

Kau tersenyum saat orang-orang itu melontarkan pujian-pujian padamu...

Kau tersenyum saat mereka semua menceritakan kisahmu. Kisah heroikmu yang mengalahkan Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut...

Wajahmu memang tersenyum, tapi kenapa aku malah melihat sebuah kesedihan?

Kesedihan yang terlihat jelas di mata hijaumu...

Kesedihan yang tidak seharusnya kulihat dimatamu...

Aku memandangmu dari meja asramaku. Memandangmu yang sedang tertawa bersama orang-orang yang mengelilingimu.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa tawamu itu tidak tulus? Tawa yang begitu... terpaksa?

"Apa yang Kau lihat, Draco?"

Aku menatap orang yang baru saja bertanya padaku. Theodore Nott, teman satu asramaku.

"Tidak ada," aku menjawab sekenanya.

Mataku kembali mengamati sosokmu yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi. Aku mengeram dalam hati saat melihat si Wessel itu bercerita panjang lebar mengenai apa saja yang Kau lakukan, apa saja yang telah Kalian alami saat Kalian menjadi buronan nomor satu.

Tidakkah Ia sadar bagaimana tidak sukanya Kau mendengar semua itu?

"Mau kemana?" tanya Theo lagi saat melihatku berdiri dari tempat dudukku di meja panjang asrama Slytherin.

"Ke tempat dimana aku bisa menyendiri."

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all chara(s) belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing :**Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Rated:**T

**Genre:** Friendship / Romance

**Warning:**OOC, SLASH, Modified Canon, typo(s), etc.

**DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ! I warned you!.**

**.**

BlackAquamarine present:

**-AFTER WAR-**

**.**

Draco Malfoy berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar yang saat itu sedang ramai karena waktu sarapan baru saja dimulai. Ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Tidak diperdulikannya Theo dan Blaise yang memanggilnya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah pergi dari tempat memuakkan itu secepat yang Ia bisa. Ia sama sekali tidak perduli pada sarapannya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Bagaimana mungkin Dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Apa orang-orang itu sama sekali tidak sadar?" gerutu Draco sambil menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sedikit sepi. Dilangkahkannya kakinya ke arah halaman sekolah, menyeberangi halaman yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau itu menuju ke arah Danau di dekat Hutan Terlarang.

Hari ini, adalah hari pertama dimulainya kembali tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts School of Wichtcraft and Wizardry setelah untuk beberapa saat sekolah sihir itu ditutup sementara untuk perbaikan setelah Perang Besar melawan Lord Voldemort terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tahun ini, diberlakukan tahun ajaran khusus dimana semua murid-murid Hogwarts akan mengulang tahun ajarannya selama setahun penuh karena tahun ajaran yang lalu, mereka-boleh dikatakan tidak mendapat pendidikan yang layak karena ulah para pengikut Voldemort.

Kembali ke Draco yang saat ini sudah sampai di tepi Danau, pemuda berambut pirang itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas hamparan rumput yang luas. Mata abu-abunya memandang lurus ke arah permukaan Danau yang tenang.

Tenang, hanya ada riak-riak kecil yang terbentuk karena hembusan angin yang berhembus di atas permukaan danau itu.

Tempat ini merupakan salah satu tempat yang sangat disukai Draco untuk menyendiri. Tempat lainnya yang Ia sukai adalah Menara Astronomi, menara tertinggi di kastil Hogwarts.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mau kemana, _mate_?" tanya Ron Weasley. Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu mengerutkan keningnya saat tiba-tiba saja melihat Harry berdiri.

"Err-aku ingin mencari angin sebentar..." jawab Harry lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja asramanya.

"Tap-"

"Sudahlah, Ron. Biarkan saja Harry. Sepertinya Ia memang perlu sedikit udara segar di luar sana," kata seorang gadis berambut cokelat mengembang sambil memegangi lengan pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Tapi `Mione," kata Ron dengan nada sedikit tidak suka kepada teman sekaligus pacarnya itu.

"Ron.." panggil Hermione sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah. Mungkin Harry memang sedang ingin sendiri."

Pandangan mata gadis itu kini beralih ke arah sahabatnya yang saat ini berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Aula Besar sambil sesekali melemparkan senyum kepada orang-orang yang menyapanya.

**.**

'_Kemana perginya Dia?'_ batin Harry sambil melihat sekelilingnya mencari sosok yang ingin sekali Ia temui saat ini.

"Hai, Harry," sapa seorang gadis yang mempunyai kesamaan fisik dengan sahabatnya. Rambut merah menyala.

"Hai, Gin," balas Harry tanpa memandang gadis itu sedikitpun. Mata hijau cemerlangnya masih sibuk melihat kesekitar halaman depan sekolahnya.

"Sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu.

Harry mengangguk cepat. "Aku sedang mencari D-maksudku, Malfoy. Apa Kau melihatnya?"

Ginny mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu. "Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya. Ada urusan apa dengan Malfoy, Harry?"

Harry tersenyum simpul kepada gadis didepannya. "Bukan urusan yang penting. Hanya saja aku ingin bicara tentang sesuatu padanya."

Benar. Bukan sesuatu yang penting tapi tetap saja Ia sama sekali tidak mau memberitahu gadis itu. Harry hanya sedikit penasaran kepada Pangeran Slytherin itu kenapa sejak Ia sampai di Aula Besar, Draco terus saja menatapnya sambil sesekali melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya.

Ya, Harry bukanlah orang yang bodoh yang tidak menyadari seseorang menatapnya terus-terusan kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia bahkan sadar kalau Draco sama sekali tidak menyentuh sarapan paginya.

Ginny mengangguk mengerti pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik Kau cepat mencarinya sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai," kata gadis itu kemudian meninggalkan Harry di koridor Hogwarts yang sepi.

Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah halaman sekolah sambil sekali-kali melirik ke arah arloji tua yang dihadiahkan Mrs. Weasley padanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya dulu. Masih ada kurang lebih satu setengah jam lagi sebelum kelas pertamanya dimulai.

Harry mencari-cari ke sekelilingnya. Raut wajahnya mendadak berubah saat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Mata hijau cemerlang miliknya menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk menyendiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon besar di tepi Danau. Sosok itu terlihat sedang melemparkan beberapa buah kerikil ke arah Danau sehingga menimbulkan suara riak pelan saat batu itu menyentuh permukaan Danau yang tenang kemudia perlaha-lahan tenggelam di dalam air.

Ramput platina sosok itu bergerak-gerak liar seirama hembusan angin yang bertiup di tempat itu. Membuat Harry terpaku sejenak pada sosok yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Ia berdiri. Tanpa sadar, Ia tersenyum.

Draco kembali melemparkan sebongkah batu berukuran sedang ke dalam Danau. Alhasil menghasilkan suara yang lumayan keras sehingga menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya.

"Draco..." panggil pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh ke arah Harry. Mata abu-abu milikya menatap lurus ke arah mata hijau cemerlang milik Harry.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco ketus kepada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Bisa tidak Kau ubah nada suara menyebalkanmu itu? Membuatku jengkel, Kau tahu?" kata Harry seraya berjalan menghampiri Draco. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sama-sama bersandar pada batang pohon besar yang ada disana.

"Kalau Kau kesini hanya untuk menceramahiku tentang nada suaraku, sebaiknya Kau pergi saja, Potter,"

Harry hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan mendapat jawaban yang amat sangat ketus itu. Ditatapnya mata abu-abu Draco.

"What!" bentak Draco saat menyadari tatapan yang dilayangkan Harry padanya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Harry.

Pemuda berambut berantakan itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah permukaan Danau yang tenang. Matanya kemudian terpejam saat semilir angin yang menyejukkan kembali bertiup di sekitarnya, membelai wajahnya.

Selama beberapa lama, kedua pemuda itu hanya diam membisu. Keduanya sibuk menikmati keheningan diantara mereka.

"...ry! Harry!"

Sayup-sayup, Harry mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut pirang disampingnya.

"Sepertinya penggemarmu mencarimu, Potter," kata Draco dengan nada sinis. Harry yang sudah biasa mendengar nada sinis yang keluar dari mulut Pangeran Slytherin itu hanya nyengir. Tiba-tiba, Ia menarik lengan kurus Draco dan membawanya mendekat sehingga kedua bahu mereka saling bersentuhan. Menyembunyikan kedua sosok mereka di balik batang pohon besar itu.

"A-Apa yang Kau lakukan, Bodoh!" desis Draco.

"Ssst... diamlah sebentar. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka," bisik Harry sangat pelan.

"Kalau Kau memang tidak ingin bertemu mereka, kenapa Kau tidak bersembunyi saja sendiri? Kenapa Kau malah mengajakku segala?" protes pemuda bermata abu-abu itu.

"Err-itu..." Harry tampak kebingungan saat Draco menanyainya. Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Harry! Kau dimana?"

Harry mengalihkan wajahnya dari pemuda didepannya. Telinganya mengenali suara yang samar-samar terdengar itu adalah milik salah satu teman sekamarnya di asrama, Dean Thomas. Beberapa kali pemuda itu terus memanggil nama Harry. Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari orang yang bersangkutan, akhirnya pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Sepertinya sudah pergi," bisik Harry setelah beberapa saat.

"Yeah.. sepertinya memang begitu dan bisa Kau lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku? Sampai kapan Kau mau terus-menerus menahanku seperti ini?"

Mata hijau Harry melirik ke arah tangannya yang memegang lengan Draco. Cepat-cepat Ia menarik tangannya.

"Sorry..." gumam Harry sambil tersenyum.

Draco tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendengus pelan seraya memposisikan dirinya bersandar kembali pada batang pohon dengan bahunya yang masih menempel pada bahu Harry. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"...Hei, bicaralah sesuatu..." kata Harry memecah keheningan yang kembali melanda diantara mereka.

Draco mencibir ke arah Harry. "Jangan memerintahku, Potter."

"Oh, Come on, Draco. Sampai kapan Kau terus-terusan memanggil namaku seperti itu. Padahal aku sudah memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu," protes Harry dengan nada tidak suka.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku," balas Draco.

Harry mendecak keras menanggapi sifat keras kepala pemuda dihadapannya itu. Padahal perang sudah usai. Voldemort telah binasa. Pengikutnya-pun sudah dijebloskan ke Azkaban. Kebenaran yang sesungguhnya telah diungkap. Kebenaran mengenai keluarga Malfoy yang ternyata adalah seorang agen ganda sama seperti Severus Snape.

Ya, agen ganda. Harry sendiri baru tahu hal itu sesaat setelah perang usai. Dimana Lucius dan Severus-yang selamat dari bisa mematikan Nagini-menceritakan semuanya pada Harry. Mulai dari dimana sebenarnya keluarga Malfoy berpihak, peran mereka untuk Orde Phoenix, serta peran mereka dalam kematian Dumbledore. Tidak lupa bagaimana yang Draco dengan sengaja membuat dirinya terkena mantra _Expelliarmus_ dari Harry sehingga kepemilikan tongkat itu berpindah dari tangan Draco ke tangan Harry. Serta masih banyak hal lainnya yang sukses membuat Harry terdiam beberapa lama berusaha mencerna semua informasi yang saat itu dijejalkan langsung kepadanya.

"Mau melamun sampai kapan, Potter?" suara ketus khas Draco menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya. Mata hijaunya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membuatnya kembali fokus.

"Sorry..." jawab Harry sambil tersenyum ke arah Draco.

Kali ini Draco-lah yang menghela nafasnya pelan. Jujur saja, Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu. Kenapa pemuda itu selalu memaksakan dirinya. Memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Memaksakan dirinya untuk terlihat kuat dihadapan orang-orang disekitarnya seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa dalam hidupnya. Seolah-olah dirinya itu tidak pernah menjadi incaran seorang penyihir paling kejam sepanjang masa.

"Berhentilah tersenyum dengan terpaksa seperti itu, Potter," kata Draco pada akhirnya.

Harry sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Draco barusan. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti.

Mata abu-abu Draco menatap lurus ke sepasang mata _emerald_ dibalik kacamata bundar milik Harry.

"Kau tidak perlu membohongiku dengan berpura-pura terlihat seperti orang yang kuat. Tidak ada orang yang akan melarangmu kalau Kau ingin mengeluarkan semua beban hatimu. Kau itu bukan robot, bukan tubuh tidak bernyawa. Kau manusia. Manusia yang masih punya perasaan..."

"A-Aku..." kata Harry terbata-bata.

"Wajahmu memang tersenyum bahagia. Tapi aku tahu, jauh didalam lubuk hatimu, jiwamu menangis, Harry..."

Entah karena kata-kata Draco barusan atau karena apa, mendadak setelah Draco selesai berbicara setitik cairan bening mengalir keluar dari mata hijau cemerlang itu tanpa bisa Ia bendung.

Harry yang menyadari Ia baru saja menitikkan air mata, dengan cepat menghapusnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk tersenyum kalau memang Kau tidak suka..." kata Draco lagi.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memutar tubuhnya sehingga Ia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Harry. Jemari putih pucatnya bergerak pelan ke arah pipi pemuda itu dan mengusapnya lembut.

Harry merasakan sensasi dingin membelai kulitnya. Walau seratus persen tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda dihadapannya itu melakukan hal tersebut, tapi Ia tahu dalam hatinya Ia menikmati sensasi dingin itu. Sensasi dingin yang begitu menenangkan. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terpejam. Dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di kedua matanya.

"Menangislah kalau Kau ingin menangis, Harry..." bisik Draco pelan.

Harry tidak menjawab. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya kemudian turun di kedua pipinya. Pemuda bermata abu-abu itu kembali mengelus lembur pipi kanan Harry.

Draco tersenyum tipis melihat Harry menikmati sentuhannya. Ditangkupkannya kedua telapak tangannya di pipi pemuda itu. Sedikit terkejut saat Ia menyadari kedua tangan Harry menahan tangannya. Darahnya berdesir pelan merasakan kehangatan di telapak tangannya.

Selama beberapa lama mereka tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Hanya terdengar suara isak tangis dari pemuda berkacamata di tempat itu. Perlahan, Harry melepaskan jemari putih pucat itu dari kedua pipinya yang jelas membuat Draco sedikit kecewa. Kelopak mata Harry terbuka perlahan memamerkan iris mata berwarna hijau yang sedikit sembab.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Draco.

"Yeah, thank`s Draco," jawab Harry. Dilepasnya kacamatanya lalu mengusap sisa-sisa air mata dengan lengan jubahnya. Setelah cukup, Ia kembali mengenakan kacamatanya kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arah Draco. Belum pernah Ia merasa perasaannya sangat ringan. Beban yang sering menghimpitnya setelah perang usai, membuatnya tertekan.

Tidak ada orang yang sama sekali menyukai namamu dielu-elukan setelah apa yang Kau lakukan. Orang-orang selalu saja menganggapnya sebagai seorang pahlawan. Padahal Ia sama sekali tidak sehebat itu. Ia sama seperti orang lain. Hanya seorang pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Harry sama sekali tidak pernah menerima semua pujian-pujian yang diberikan padanya. Tidak pernah saat mengingat berapa banyak nyawa yang tidak bisa Ia selamatkan. Tonks, Lupin, salah satu si kembar Weasley, dan banyak nyawa lain yang gugur di Perang Besar itu. Ia sering merasa dirinya gagal karena membuat orang lain kehilangan nyawanya. Tapi orang lain dengan seenaknya memperlakukannya sebagai seorang pahlawan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kau pintar sekali menghibur, Draco," goda Harry yang sukses membuat Draco mendengus kesal.

"Aku bukan seorang badut dari kalangan Muggle, Potter," balas Draco sambil membuang muka.

"Hei, padahal tadi Kau sudah mau memanggilku dengan namaku, kenapa sekarang Kau memanggilku dengan nama keluarga lagi?"

Draco tidak menjawab dan sukses membuat Harry terkekeh pelan menikmati kegiatannya mengoda seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Hentikan tawa itu atau aku akan melemparkan kutukan padamu," ancam Draco.

Tapi bukan Harry Potter namanya kalau hanya takut dengan ancaman seperti itu. Harry yang melihat Draco terlihat kesal sendiri, justru membuatnya ingin menggoda pemuda dihadapannya itu lebih dari yang tadi. Tanpa sadar, Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus diwajahnya.

"Draco..." panggil Harry.

Nada suara yang terdengar serius itu mau tidak mau membuat Draco akhirnya menatap ke arah Harry. Ia terkejut saat berbalik ternyata wajah Harry begitu dekat dengannya.

"Wh-What?" bisik Draco. Ia sama sekali tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan suara lebih keras dari itu saat merasakan nafas pelan Harry yang bertiup tepat di depannya. Perlahan, Harry mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah putih pucat Draco. Pemuda bermata abu-abu itu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Harry sampai-sampai Ia tidak ingat untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda itu.

Jarak diantara keduanya semakin menipis. Jarak itu kemudian hilang tidak membekas saat Harry menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Draco. Tubuh Draco menegang sesaat saat semacam aliran listrik muncul saat kdua bibir mereka bertemu kemudian mengalir ke seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya. Perlahan, Ia menutup kedua matanya dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Nggghh..." Draco mengerang tertahan saat lidah Harry memasuki rongga mulutnya dengan paksa. Kalah oleh keinginannya menikmati sentuhan pemuda bermata hijau itu, Draco membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Harry bermain-main di dalam rongga mulutnya. Kedua lidah mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain untuk mencari siapa yang lebih dominan. Sayang, Draco harus kalah dalam perang itu. Sama seperti hatinya yang kalah oleh pesona pemuda itu.

Mereka terus saling memagut satu sama lain sampai akhirnya paru-paru mereka berteriak keras untuk meminta oksigen. Didorongnya pelan dada bidang Harry untuk sekadar bernafas. Harry menyetujuinya walaupun hatinya menolak. Menolak pemuda bermata abu-abu itu menjauh darinya.

Harry benar-benar merasakan perasaan berbeda saat persama Draco. Perasaan yang sangat berbeda dengan yang Ia rasakan saat perkencan dengan Cho Cang atau-pun dengan Ginny. Ia benar-benar menyukai pemuda dihadapannya saat ini. Lewat mata hijaunya Ia memandang pemuda dari keluarga Malfoy itu. Semburat merah terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah putih pucat pemuda itu. Kembali, Harry mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini ke arah telinga pemuda bermata abu-abu itu.

"Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Draco Malfoy merona," bisik Harry pelan.

"Oh, diam Kau, Potter," jawab Draco seraya mendorong pelan tubuh Harry hingga membuatnya terbaring di atas rumput.

"Mau apa Kau, Malfoy?" tanya Harry sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Membuatmu bertanggung jawab atas apa yang baru saja Kau lakukan," kata Draco sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khas seorang Draco Malfoy.

Mendengar hal itu, Harry tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyeringai ke arah Draco. Dengan sigap, Ia mendorong tubuh Draco yang tadi menindihnya dan membuat keadaan berbalik sehingga Harry-lah yang sekarang menindih tubuh Draco.

"Hei, aku yang dominan disini," kata Harry yang segera saja mendapat tatapan tajam dari sosok dibawahnya.

Harry pun menundukkan kepalanya, mempertemukan kembali kedua bibir mereka. Membawa mereka kembali ke acara ciuman panas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sou`s Note: **gyaaa~ kenapa ficnya seperti ini? #pundung. Apa ini sudah mengarah ke HarCo? Serius deh, fic ini saia kerjakan hanya dalam waktu 4 jam! Maaf kalau seandainya sangat sangat tidak memuaskan readers semuanya...#pundung lagi.

Untuk kak Sun-T dan crossalf, ini fic yang kalian berdua tagih kemaren-kemaren. Maaf bukan DraRry dan lama publishnya...

So, mind to review?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati...

Regards,

Sou.


End file.
